Elena in 1864
by hollowdeaths
Summary: Elena is in 1864; Who will she fall for? And Damon and Stefan wonder where she went.
1. Where am i?

_**Chapter 1. **_

_**Where am i?**_

Elena's POV

Elena feel asleep at 11. She woke up at 10 am. She felt like she was on something hard.

"What the hell?" she thought.

She felt the ground. It was rough, like she was in a forest. She looks around there was tree's and leaves all around her. She was confused.

She got up and she walked towards this big white house. She saw a boy. She walks a little faster. She taps him on his shoulder. He turns.

"excuse me, do you know what day this is?" She asked.

"Well, Miss Pierce. It's January the 5th." He Smiled.

She was Shocked. Miss Pierce? She wasn't, Miss Pierce. She was elena gilbert.

"i'm Not Katherine Pierce. I'm Elena-" She paused. "What year is it?"

"It's 1864" He said giving her a worried look.

1864? This could not be happening. She looked around and saw this girl. She was coming toward her.

"Excuse me, Miss pierce. What are you doing here?" Emily Asked.

Elena's face brightened. She realized That the girl is Emily Bennett. Bonnie's Ansester.

"Emily, I'm not Katherine. I'm Elena. I'm From the future. And i also, know that you're a witch." She told Emily.

"Oh, Of course you are. I knew you couldn't be Katherine, She would never be wearing that" Emily smiled. "Also, Katherine isn't even here anymore. Well, she is. She had to go away for two years. She left yesterday."

"Oh. So, do you think i can stay here till i know how to leave and get back to where i'm suppose to be?" She asked Emily.

"Of course, My dear!" Emily Smiled. "Come with me."

Emily started to walk towards the house. Elena started to walk behind her.

Emily showed her to her room. "This is your room, I shall go get your dress"

"Thank you" Elena breathed. She felt like she was in a Dream. She sat down on the bed.

The door was opened. She stared out the hallway. She saw a boy. He had short black hair and he had pale-ish toned skin. He looked toward Elena.

She looked away. That boy she saw was damon. Wow, She thought. He was so cute back then. She smiled.

She heared a knock at her door. She looked up and saw damon in the door frame.

"Hello, Miss Pierce. What are you doing home? I thought you left yesterday?" Damon asked confusingly.

"Hi, I'm Not Miss Pierce. I'm Elena." She told him. Right when he was about to say something. Emily walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore. This is not Miss Pierce." She said while closing the door. "You must not say anything to anyone. This is elena gilbert. She's from the future."

Damon looked confused. "Is that possible?"

"Yes, indeed, it is." She explained.

Damon thought a little. "Well, Miss Gilbert. Would you like to go for a stroll with me?"

She smiled. "i would love to, Mr. Salvatore."


	2. If She

_**Chapter 2**_

_**If she's not here, where is she?**_

_**(Damon's POV)**_

Okay. If She's Not here where is she? I thought.

Saint Stefan's talking to the witch. Bonnie.

"So, can't you do a Location spell?" Stefan asked.

"oh please, if she can find her, wouldn't she done it already? Bonnie, Can you please try and not mess up on finding where elena went?" I Smirked.

Okay, thats not a good way to ask the witch but she's very unfair to me. Also, the only person i'm nice to is Elena.

I need to find her. If i don't, i dont know what i would do. Stefan doesn't even know how much i love her. Too bad, she's with my brother. Nothing good happens to me. My dad hated me, Katherine always loved stefan, and now elena. What do people not like?

Anyways.

"Well, i can try the locater spell" Bonnie said.

"Try everything, I want her back in one piece!" I said worringly. Stefan looked at me with his "what the hell" look. That i really do not get. Its like the worst what the hell look.

"yeah, what damon said" Stefan said weirdly.

Bonnie went to elena's room and bought down elena's hair brush. She placed it on the map, that stefan put down. "What a saint" i thought. She open the witches cook book.

She inhaled and exhaled. She started chanting some words i didn't understand. I looked at the map.

Nothing was happening.

"Bonnie, Nothing is happening" I Said. "i knew this wouldn't work"

I started to walk out.

"Damon!" Stefan walked after me. "Stop"

"And do what? Seem's like bonnie can't do it! So, maybe we should go find another witch!" I stated.

"Damon, bonnie is doing her best to find elena. It takes time." Stefan sighed.

"Well, i don't need time. I need elena now." I said angrly.

Stefan stared at me. "Why do you need her here now?"

"Because, i dont know if she's safe. If she's here, i would know she's safe." I walked out.

"Stupid saint stefan, does he even care?" I thought walking into the broadhouse.

I went up to the bottle of burbon. And poured some into my favorite drinking glass.

"Where the hell is she? She should be back by now! What if shes in danger?" i worry to myself.

I put my glass down and lay down in my bed.

I drift to sleeep...


	3. Strolls & Damon?

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Strolls & Damon?**_

_**Elena's POV**_

I link arm's with Damon. I smiled at him.

Damon gave me the most Adorable Smile back.

We walked till we got to the front door. Damon unlinked our arms. He opened the door for me.

"Our Stroll awaits, My Lady" He Smiled.

I giggle and walk out into the sunny day. Damon comes out and Closes the door.

He startled me, when he linked our arms together.

'Oh, i'm sorry, Miss Elena. For Startling you" He said.

"Oh Don't worry. You just caught me off guard" i smiled.

I wonder why that the new damon didn't show this side of him to me. I like it.

We started to walk around the garden. Admiring the birds, the sounds, the surrondings.

"So, what's it like in the future? Is it like now?" He asked.

"No, it's way different!" i laughed a little.

"Do you know any of my grandchildren?" He asked.

Oh gosh, how am i gonna tell him? I stopped walking.

"Damon, you don't have grand kids." I whispered. "You turn turn into a vampire, because you want to get katherine out of a moving carrage. I'm sorry!"

"oh dear, i don't know what to say, Miss Gilbert! Is that true?" He went wide eyed.

"Yes, I'm very sorry, damon!" I said. "Also, In the future, I Meet you and stefan!"

"Stefan?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore. Stefan got you into all that mess" i Stated.

"Oh dear" He Sighed.

"I'm Sorry, damon. That i told you. This early. May you forgive me?" I asked.

"of course, Elena. You did nothing wrong. You told me the truth" He started at me with his bright blue eyes that i was staring into.

My heart was racing. My blood is pumping fast. I didn't know that damon had this effect on me. Maybe i just didn't notice.

"So, shall we continue our stroll, Miss Gilbert?" He smirked.

I almost fainted. "Of course, Mr. Salvatore."

We walked and kept talking about the future. Techonolgy, Clothes. He was very fastinated by the clothes. Also, the hairstyles.

"i would like to not know what i wear in the future. I wanna imagine myself without knowing." He smiled.

"Alright, Mr. Salvatore" I Smirked.

All of a sudden we heard a "Humph" by the forest.

**Damon's POV.**

I woke up.

All i see is me in a god damn forest. Where the hell am i?

OHH! Maybe elena is here.

I dont even know where i am, so how do i know she's here? I'm stupid.

I get up, and look around.

This place looks famuiler (Sp?) Too familer.

**Elena's POV**

Me and Damon run to where we heard it.

I paused.

Damon.

How the hell, did he get HERE? Of all the places.

Did he come here to ruin me and the old damon's time together?

I Looked at the old damon. He looked at me

"Just wait here, Damon." I told him.

He said. "Be careful"

I walked to where the other damon stood.

**Damon's POV**

I looked up and i see... Katherine?

"Katherine?" I asked. I looked further and saw the old me.

Oh god fucking dammit. I'm 1864.

Kill me now. Wait, no. I shall be killed soon tho.

"No, Damon... it's me elena." Elena Said. "I – How did you get here?"

"Elena? I Don't kno- Why are you with the old me?" i asked.

What the hell! Why is she with the old me. The nicer, sweeter, innocent me.

She's suppose to like me. Not him.

"Oh, um. We were just taking a stroll. He knows i'm from the future. I told him. Damon!" She called him.

Oh god.

"Elena! I don't think that wo-" i was too late, as i cut off my sentence.

"Damon, Meet the future you. Damon, meet damon" She smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore." The Old damon smiled at him.

"Hi, Old Me." I Smirked. "Oh, by the way. You will love being the eternal stud."

"damon, be quiet!" elena rolled her eyes. "Lets all go for a quiet, peaceful stroll."

"Yes, Miss Gilbert, We Shall" Damon said.

"Oh god, Miss gilbert, Mr. Salvatore. How Polite." The future damon said.

"Damon, i said quiet. Not be an ass stroll" Elena stated.

Damon laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"whatever" i walked next to elena.

I looked over and saw the old damon, and elena linking arms.

I sighed.

Why can't it be me?


	4. Love and DAMON?

_**Chapter 4**_

_**What to do.**_

_**Elena's POV**_

I walked arm in damon's arm. While the other damon groaned.

I look over to him "What's wrong, damon? Don't like being back in 1864?"

"Well, I have to see that bitch named katherine. So, no. Oh, Damon, don't fall in love with that bitch, bad news." Damon smirked.

The Other damon just nodded.

"Damon, Katherine has left for two years." I told him.

He smiled. "Yes. I can't wait to see my little Saint Stefan" He said sarcasticly.

I giggled. I looked forward. Everything is bright, and calm. Silent.

"What A lovely day, isn't it, Miss gilbert?" Damon asked.

"Why Yes, Mr. Salvatore, it is." I giggled.

"Miss Gilbert, I Have To Tell You Something." Damon looked sad.

"Oh boy. Here He goes." Damon Mused. I looked over and rolled my eyes at him, while he smirked.

"Yes, What is it, Damon?" I asked.

"I have to go to the military tomorrow." Damon looked even more sad.

"Oh, Really?" I Looked down.

"Yes, I'm Sorry!" Damon pleded.

"Okay. I Shall Miss you tho" Damon smiled. While the other one looked down.

"Don't, You have the other me here, So, dont be sad." Damon said smiling.

"Yes, i know. But i still will miss you." I told him.

"Awh, Okay." He smiled.

We Kept walking and enjoying the view.

When emily came out.

"Hello, Elena, Damon" She Said. She Looked at damon. "Damon?"

"Yes, emily. It's me, Damon Salvatore in the flesh. A Vampire from the future. Are you Scared?" He Smirked.

"Damon, Stop being an ass" I told him. "Yes, emily. It's Damon. He's also from the future. He doesn't know how he got here too"

"Awh, no wonder he's wearing... that" She said. 'We have to find you new clothes. Maybe, Damon can lend you some till you go back. Mr. Salvatore, will you lend damon some clothes?"

"Of course, just get some out of my wardrobe, emily." Damon Smiled.

"Okay, thank you. So, damon, come with me to get you some clothes, and we need to give you a new name as well." Emily Stated.

I turned towards damon. "Don't be an ass"

"I'll try not to, no promises tho." He winked and walked away with emily.

"Thank you for lending damon some of your clothing, that was really nice of you." I said to damon.

"your welcome. Well, He is me. I don't want to walk around looking like that, don't i?" he smirked.

"Aha, I don't Blame you." I said.

He stared into my eyes. I felt like i was gonna explode.

"Elena?" he said my name with grace and passion. Which almost drove me wild.

"Yes?" I said faintly.

"May i kiss you?" he asked.

"Yes, please" i said.

He Smirked. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to mine.

Once his lips pressd into mine, i felt like i was gonna faint. I felt like he was the only person on the whole earth. I didn't want it to stop.

He stopped and looked me in the face.

And Said the most wonderful words that i never expected that came out of his mouth.

"I love you"


	5. If You Can't Love, What is There?

_**Chapter 5**_

_**If You Can't Love, What is there?**_

(**Elena's POV)**

"I Love You" He said.

Yes, He Said it.

He told me he loved me.

The Old Damon _**Loved **_ Me.

I said "I love you too"

He smiled.

He bent down and gave me a peck.

We started to walk to the house. I was smiling.

"This must be a dream" I thought

We got to the house. We went inside and saw the new damon all dressed up.

"Awwh, damon, you look so handsome" I complimented him.

"Don't I always like handsome?" He smirked.

"Damon, don't be an ass" i told him.

"Well, My new name is Matt Donovan" He told me.

I laughed a little.

"Matt will never believe this" i Winked.

Damo- I mean matt smirked.

"Well, i'm gonna go into the den and read" "Matt" said and left.

Damon turned to me. He cleared his throat. "Well, it's almost 10 pm, and i was wondering if you would come with me"

"Alright" I said.

He Led me up the staircase.

We walked to the last bedroom to the right.

Everything was so white and pure. I loved it.

"Come inside, Miss gilbert" He smirked.

I went inside.

It was a pure white bedroom. It was beautiful.

I turned around. "Is this your room?"

"Yes, it is. You like it?" He asked with a tiny smile on his lips.

"Yes, it has a certian charm to it" I giggled.

He grabbed me softly and pulled me into him closely.

"Your really beautiful, Miss Gilbert." He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" I looked into his eyes filled with lust.

He then bent down and kissed me passionitly. I kissed him back with passion. He wrapped his arms around me; as did I with him.

I kicked off my shoes, undid my hair. His hands were tracing my body; up and down. It felt soo good.

He moved us to the bed and layed me down gently. He got on top of me. He looked down and kissed me again.

My Hands went on his back making his body pushed down on me. I reach between us to undo his shirt and unbutton his shirt to see his bare chest. Once, I got it off my hands traveled all over his torso.

He lefted me up and undid my corset. Once, He got it off, he took off my dress. I was only in my underwear.

I undid his belt and took off his pants. He started to Kiss me from my neck to my panties.

He bit my panites and took them off with his teeth. I moaned. He smirked.

He went up to my face and kissed me hard on the mouth. His fingers went down there and he started to rub clit softly.

I moaned into his mouth. He started to rub more faster and harder. I moaned louder.

My hands started go onto his back and dig into his skin. He moaned. I looked down and saw his fully erect penis in his underwear.

He than stuck two fingers into my vagina. "damon..." i moaned his name.

I trailed my hand down his chest and shoved it in his underwear. I grabbed his pulsing member and started to stroke it up and down; Harder and faster.

He started to pant and moan. He started to thurst more faster into me with his fingers.

I moaned louder. I started to stroke faster.

He moaned. "Elena.."

I stopped. I Pushed him down and got on top of him. I smiled.

I bent down and kiss down his body to his underwear.

I took them and slid them down, took them off. I smirked. I Put my hair up into a pony tail.

He looked at me with wide eyes as he inhaled and exhaled heavly. I only smirked at him when i bent down.

I grabbed his penis. I licked the tip and he moaned. I put it in my mouth and started to suck, while i bobbed my head up and down.

"Elena, oh god, that feels soo good, don't stop, ughh" He moaned. "Holy shit!"

I took it out of my mouth. I went up to his face and kissed him.

He rolled me over so he was on top of me. He looked me in the eyes. He than pushed himself inside of me.

He started to thrust very slowly. "mmmm" I moaned. I closed my eyes. He moaned.

He started to go faster. I started to moan really loudly. "Damon, oh god, damon, faster!"

He went as fast as he could. "Elena, elena" I started to scream. He started pant.

"Damon, yes, harder" I Moaned. He thrusted Harder. I moaned.

"Miss elena, i think we should stop and get something to eat" Damon said outa breath.

"Okay, Mr. Salvatore." I Giggled.

He Looked me in the eyes. "I love you"

"I Love you too" I said back and smiled.


	6. This Sucks

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**This sucks. **_

_(Vampire damon pov) _

Why? why does she have to be in love with the old me? Why did I have

vampire hearing? I just basically heard myself and her have you know what,

in you know where's bedroom.

I heard Damon's door open. Rough footsteps come though the door than

come down the stairs. I stare at my book, while they come towards the den

that I was sitting in at the moment.

"Oh Hi There, Mr. Donovan!" Elena said blushing.

She looked so beautiful in my mother's dress. "Hello, Miss Gilbert"

I look around the room and I didn't see my clone anywhere. "How are you

this evening?"

"Well, not that great, Miss Gilbert. Why don't you sit down before your date

comes and kisses you. Since, apparently your in love with him. So, yeah. My

evening? Not so great. Seeing the girl that I'm in love with. Yes, the vampire

who doesn't apparently love. So, if you excuse me Miss gilbert, I might just

go to bed." I snapped at her.

She stared at me wide eyed. I Sat up and went to my room.

_**Elena's POV **_

What did I just do?

Elena, you dumbass! I said my head.

I knew it. I knew he was in love with me and I went for the old him.

I need to fix this. But How?

I Turn around and walk for the stairs. The old Damon told me that he was

feeling tired, so he went to bed.

Once I got to New damon's room. I knocked.

"Damon" I sighed. "Please open the door, we need to talk about this!"

I waited. Nothing.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doing what I did with the old you. First, I just wanted to see what you were like. Since, you know I ended up here. Now, I realize it was a mistake. I love you, Damon. Like I said before. I like you just the way you are. I don't want anyone else. I just want you. Only you. I don't really know if you heard this, or not. But yeah, I'm sorry" I sighed.

I walked over to my room and closed my door.

I silently took off my dress and everything and climbed into bed.

I remebered everything and started to cry myself to sleep.

And soon as I know it, the blackiness came over me...


	7. Wrapped Up & Smouthered

**Chapter 7**

_**Wrapped up, and smouthered. **_

_(Elena's POV) _

I woke up. I felt two heavy arms wrapped around my small frame. I don't remember inviting anybody in to cuddle, or at least talk to. Opening my eyes and try to turn around to get a look at this guy. I softly unwrapped his arms and moved very slowly out of bed tyring not to wake this _man _up.

I turned and I _screamed. _

What the hell is stefan doing in my bed? This isn't his bedroom! I stomped over and shook him.

"Wake up!" i shouted. "I said WAKE UP"

"hmmm?" He said half asleep.

'What are you doing in my bed?" I hissed.

"Katherine, why are you so mad?" He asked. "What have i done to made you mad?"

He sat up and all i saw was his bare torso. "Oh, _oh my! _Are you naked?"

"What else am i suppose to be wearing?" He blushed.

"Uh, Mr. Salvatore. I'm not Katherine, I'm elena." I told him.

"Katherine, don't be silly. You told me you'll come back early just for me!" He esplained.

Oh dear. What am i suppose to say? Am i suppose to play along? Oh i got a great idea. "Can you excuse me, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Of Course" He said.

I exited the room the fastest i can. I didn't care that i was in my undergarments. I had to think fast.

I walked to vampire damon's room. I knocked hard and kind of loud so he knows it's an SOS.

"Damon!" i whispered. "I need help! Pronto!"

Nothing. I guess he's still mad at me. "Fine, i'll just go get the other damon to help me than"

I marched over to human damon's room and knocked loudly. No one would notice, since human damon's room was far down the corridor.

He mumbled. "Come in"

I opened his door and marched in. "i'm sorry to interuppt your beauty sleep, damon. But can you please, get rid of your brother!"

"What do you mean?" He asked. "get rid of him? what do you mean by that?"

"I woke up five minutes being wrapped up in a stefan taco! and that's not the only thing! he's Naked!" I shouted.

His eye's went wide eyed. 'Oh my. I'm Sorry, elena. I shall go get rid of him!"

He got up and put some pants on. We both head to my room and into my bedroom, where stefan still layed there, _naked. _

"Brother, my you please get out of Miss Gilberts bed. It's very rude of you to get into bed with a lady without her knowing. It's also, not ver gentlemanly also." Damon told his brother.

"Miss Gilbert?" He asked. 'Damon, that's not Miss Gilbert, that's Katherine!"

"Katherine isn't here, Stefan. She left, remember?" Damon Scoffed.

"Katherine said she's coming back early just for me!" Stefan screamed.

"Maybe she will, but i'm not katherine!" I shouted.

How dare he call me, someone i was deffantly wasn't!

"Stefan, just go to your bed" Damon said.

Stefan got up. I turned my head so i didn't have to see him naked. i heard someone shut the door. I turned to see damon looking at me.

"i'm sorry, miss gilbert, my brother. he's stupid" He shook his head.

"No, it's fine. It was just a suprise to wake up wrapped up in a human taco." I Laughed.

"Well, i might just go to bed now" He said smirking.

He walked over and gave me a hug. A soon as he gave me a hug the door creeked open to reaval vampire damon.

"Wow, you finally showed up. Your kind of late now." I told him.

Human damon looked at both of us and exited the room.

I crossed my arms. "what do you want?"

"well, you told me it was an SOS!" He came closer.

'Well, it's too late now!" I shouted at him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, if you want to know. I woke up to your brother wrapped around me, _naked._ thinking i was katherine!" I sighed.

"Wow"

_OoOoO Stefan's here now. I'm not a big fan of stefan, so i dont know whats gonna happen with him. but yeah! How will damon react? _

_Please review! :3 _


	8. I'm alone There gone

**Chapter 8 **

_**I'm alone; There gone.**_

**(Stefan's POV) **

_Back in mystic falls.._

I open the door to the boarding house after my hunting trip though the forests. The bunnies were enough to control my thirst for a few days, at least. Now, i just have to find elena.

She's been gone for a few days.. She would've called by now. It's not like her to just disappear.

I walk to damon's room. I used my vampire hearing to see if there's anything going on in there. So, i dont walk into soemthing, i do not want to see. It was quiet. Is damon not breathing? He said he was going to be in his room.. Something's wrong.

I opened the door to his room. He's not here. I check his stuff to he if he left. I opened his closet and looked around. Everything is here. He wouldn't leave without his clothes..

I ran out of the boarding house to bonnies. I knock on her front door.

Bonnie opened the door. "Stefan?"

"Bonnie, we have a mojor problem!" I shouted. How can my brother and elena just disappear. it's unlike them.

"come in" bonnie moved out of the way.

I walked in and sat on the couch.

"What's the matter, Stefan?" Bonnie sat on the other couch across from the one i was sitting on.

"Damon's gone too." I told her. "it's unlike him to just.. Disappear. He left all his clothes too.."

"hmm, Are you sure?" She asked. "he could of just left"

"Bonnie, I know my brother. He would of have said that he's leaving. He told me he was just going to his room" I told her. "If he wanted to leave, He would've just left long ago. He wouldn't leave when he knows elena is in danger."

"Okay, I shall see what i can do.." She told me.

"Thank you, Bonnie" I thanked her. "This means a lot. Just not to me, to damon too."

"your welcome" She got up and opened the door for me.

I Headed out the door. "Goodnight, bonnie."

"Goodnight" She said closing her door.

I headed home. This was just too weird. They just randomly go missing.. This isn't normal.."

**(Bonnie's POV) **

So, The spells actually worked. i smirked. I walked over to my room.

I sat on the bed and looked over my book of spells.

My phone rang. "Hello?"

"Cuz, did you get the spell?" Lucy asked.

Lucy gave me the spell. So, i could get use to being a witch and all.

"It worked great!" I told her smiling.

"What did you do with it exactly?" She asked in a worried tone.

"don't worry, i sent some.. Friends, back in the past" I told her.

"Bonnie, i gave you that spell to send like rocks, and small objects in the past.." She told me. "Anyways, why did you send them back anyways?"

"Because, They both are in love with each other. If elena sees what damon's actually like when he was like in 1863.. maybe, she'll undertsand him more... and if damon sees her happy with his human self, maybe he will actually fight for her." I said sadly.

"Bonnie, some matchmaker you are. Can you find me a man? Who actually wants a girl like me?" She laughs.

"Probably not.." I told her. "but you could find one by yourself."

"Haha.. Your funny, Cuz. I got to go. I'll talk to you later" She said.

"Alright, goodnight." She said before the line went dead.

I just hope everything is good in the past..

_ohh, so now we know where the spell came from and who did it... _

_Please review! :3 _


	9. Why do I love you?

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Why do i love you?**_

_**Elena's POV.**_

I stand there infront of him. All he can say is _wow?_ His brother was naked and wrapped around me and all he can say is WOW?

"Wow?" I scoffed. "Your brother was wrapped around me like a taco and all you can say is wow?"

"I think we have larger problem's than that, _Elena."_ He snarled. "Like, i dont know. Get back to where we're suppose to! we can't stay here forever!"

I forgot all about that. I was too wrapped up into this new world. That i forgot that we needed to get back.

Stefan.

Oh god, i'm the worse girlfriend ever. I slept with damon. I also told vampire damon that i'm in love with him, when i'm with _stefan. _Who am i? I usually don't do this kind of thing. I'm becoming Katherine, little by little.

"Yes, i guess we do." I sighed. I looked up at him. He was just staring at me. "Damon, i meant what i said earlier, i hope you know that"

He looked at me with all hope and softiness. It made me so overwhelmed with feeling. "I love you too."

I looked at him wide eyed. He told me he loved me. I was breathing heavly now. My heart was on overtime. I can't speak. I was speechless. "Damonn..."

"Elena, we can talk about this tomorrow" He walked towards the door. "I want you to get some goodnight sleep."

"Okay, Goodnight, Damon" I said putting my hand on the door knob and hding half way behind the door with my head leaning on the door.

"Goodnight" He smirked and he walked away. I Shut my door and get into my bed.

I layed there looking up at the ceiling. He loves me. Damon Salvatore loves me.

_**Damon's POV.**_

Elena Loves me. Damon Salvatore. If you asked elena that she was in love with me last year. She would of have said no. She would say "It's stefan, I'm in love with. Not Damon." but now she can say, "I'm in love with damon" I loved her so much.

I look up at the ceiling. I can't get to sleep. All i can think about is her. All i want to do is go into her room and take her. I don't wanna rush things with her. If i do, she might not like it and she would hate me. I don't want to loose her love, when i just got it.

She looked so beautiful in her night gown. Her Olive legs could go on _forever._ That look in her eyes. _Love. _And She looked at me. I never loved someone as much as i love elena. Not even katherine. Katherine was more about lust than love. I want to spend my whole eternity with elena.

I stare at the door. I want to go to her. Hold her till she falls asleep.

I close my eyes and fall deeply to sleep.

I wake up to the sun shining on to my face. My windows are super cleant his morning. Wait, Windows? I didn't have windows.

I Open my eyes...

_Where's damon? and whats gonna happen with Human damon and elena? and Vampire damon and Elena?_

_Please Review!_


	10. This Sucks, Literately

**Chapter 10 **

**This sucks, Literately.**

**Damon's POV.**

I open my eyes. The sun shining in my eyes, Blinding me. I don't have windows. I look around to see a coffee table, a closet, and a walk in bathroom. Than it clicked.

I got off my bed as fast i could. I ran down stairs, not watching where i was going and sped into the living room where i saw stefan.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled. "Where were you? i've been looking for you forever"

"Stefan?" I said. "Oh no."

If i was back in mystic falls.. Where is elena? Why isn't she here?

"oh no, what?" Stefan asked with a confused look on his face.

Stefan started to pace the floor. "Stefan, I need to tell you something"

Stefan stopped pacing back and forth. Suddenly he was in front of me. 'What do you want to tell me?"

I saw in his eyes that he was scared and confused.

I step around him and go to my drinking cart. I pull out my glass from the cubbard below. I pick up the glass fulled with burbon and took the cap off and pourd it in my glass. "Stefan, How long was i gone for?"

I put down the jug and put the cap on. "You were gone for, uh, 5 days"

I grabbed my glass and faced him. I sipped from my glass and the liquid smoothly went down. "I've been in 1864 with elena. She showed up before me."

I looked at stefan. He had this look on his face. Like he the "What the FUCK did you just say" look. "So, your saying that elena's in 1864? 1864, when katherine was there?"

"yes, Stefan. I just said 1864, didn't i?" I told him. I started to walk around the couch towards the fire place. "At that time, Katherine was gone for 3 months or so. I don't remember. All i remember, When i got there we stayed at our house"

I heard stefan sit down on one of the couch's and sigh. "Well, how do we get her back?"

"I don't know, Stefan I don't know" i wondered, Staring at where the fire came out from.

Elena told me she loved me. Now, i'm here. This is sort of lame. I was suppose to be there with her. talking about this to firgure this stuff out between us. I'm not suppose to here. I start swirling my drink in the glass. I narrowed my eyes at what i was looking at. I'm not suppose to be here till i was ready. I want to go back and be with the girl i love. I don't care, if it's in the past. I just want to be with her. Now, i can't because i'm back here.

"Well, we have to figure something out" He let out a huge sigh.

I turn and walked over to the other couch from stefan. I slump down on the couch and sigh. "I know that stefan, don't you think i know that? What? Do you think i'm just gonna sit here and not figure this shit out?" I Asked. "i want her back more than you do, Steffy!"

I got up angerly and walked out the room before i did something, i regret. I walk up to my room. I opened the door with much force than i planned to. I almost ripped it off it's henge's. I slammed my door. I walk over to the window and stare out of it.

I sighed. Why me? I asked myself. Why couldn't be me still stuck there? Elena should've came back instead of me. I stare out at the back door to see the lillies and lavender in the gardens. I start to tap my foot aganist the ground. I was getting restless knowing elena is still in 1864. I just hope my old self is treating her well. Of course, he is. He's a gentlemen. Why wouldn't he treat her right?

"Oh this sucks, literatly." i stated out loud to myself.

Still staring out the window. I hear gentle footsteps behind me. I ignored whoever was in my room. If i ignore them, they'll just leave.

I sigh. I hear the shower coming from the shower. Who the hell is using MY shower? I turn my head in that direstion and started to walk that way.

I stopped when i reached my bathroom.

I saw her naked. right in front of me.

"hello, Damon" She smiled at me.

_Cliffhanger! Ahaha! Is she elena? Is she katherine? _

_Please Review! :3 _


	11. Holy Shit!

_**I've decided to upload two chapters tonight, just to be nice. :P Oh, and also i think it's just gonna be in damon's POV for the rest of the story, i think. I dont know yet.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Holy Shit?**

**Damon's POV**

* * *

><p>Oh my god. That's the only thing running though my mind.<p>

I look her over. Her wet brown hair all over her shoulders. Her hands roaming her body. Standing there staring at me. It was hard to stand here and not take her right then. She looks so sexy. trust me, my pants can tell you. There awfully tight.

"Elena?" I said. I figet with the end of my shirt. I look her over again. She looked so innocent and yet, so sexy.

"Yes, damon?" She said in a small smile. She stood there. Staring into my eyes with her big doe eyes.

I Swallowed, looking her over again. "Why are you in my bathroom? Using my Shower? It's like a whole katherine move"

She frowned a little. "Well, I woke up this morning from being 1864 and i wanted to suprise you before we talked about..us. So, i was wondering if first you want to take a shower with me?"

I rock back and forth on my feet. I smirked. I place my glass down on the coffee table by the doors that lead out to the garden. I start taking off my clothes and join her.

She turns to me and smiles. "Can you wash my back for me? I can't reach"

She smirks at me and turns around. I grab the body wash and pour some in my hand. I put the bottle back to where it belongs. I put my hands on her back and started to scrub from above her butt to the neck. Once i out my hands on her lower back she moaned. I massaged her lower back.

She turned her head and smiled. 'What are you trying to do, damon?"

I moved closer. So, i can whisper in her ear. "mmm, i dont know. Maybe, seduce you"

I stop and grab the body wash; I hand it to her. "Will you wash my body?" I smirked.

She pops the cap open and puts some in her hand. She stepped towards me and puts her hands on me, scrubbing my chest.

I smirked at her. She looked up to me and smiled. She started to scrub more slowly. "Your such a tease, Elena"

"mm, maybe, i am" She winked at me. "You'll never know"

I looked down at her. She looked so beautiful with her wet brown hair. Her hair was shining with body wash that was in there from me washing her back. Her whole body shining from the hot glising water all over us.

"Oh, you are so, Elena Gilbert" I smirked at her. She turned off the water and hopped out of the shower. I follwed her and put a towel around my waist as she did putting around her chest. I walked over to the window and stare out of it.

"Damon" She said from the bed.

I turned around. I looked at her with a scared face.

She was laying naked on my bed. She was smiling at me.

I looked her over. I walked towards the bed and crawled over to her.

I got on top of her and looked into her eyes. I smiled and lean down and kissed her.

She kissed back with so much passion. I thought this was a dream. I let my hands roam her body and let her hands roam mine. I stopped kissing her and start to trail kisses down her neck, passed her boobs and kissed down before her private region. I looked up at her just encase she didn't want this. I see her nod and I started to move closer to her heated core. I looked at it and started suck on her clit. She started to moan my name. I repeat what i was doing and add two of my fingers into her heated core till i heard her scream and her walls tighten. I started to move my finger faster. She screamed out my name while she came all over my fingers.

I crawl up her body and lift my fingers to my mouth while staring at her and put them in and sucked them. She looked at me sensually.

"Are you sure you want this, Elena?" i asked just to be sure. "Cuz if you do this, your mine. No going back"

"Yes, Damon. This is what i want. I want you. Only you." She smiled.

I pull of my towel and throw it on the floor. I positioned my dick at her core. I looked at her and she nodded. I put the tip in and thrusted into her. She moaned loudly. I thrusted in and out; Faster and harder different times. "Damon" she moans my name throwing her head back. I groan. I go faster than normal. She starts to breathe heavily. I dig my hands into the sheets i was gripping. I felt my climax coming soon. "Oh, damon! I'm gonna cum soon!" She yelled. "Elena, come with with me" I said and her walls started to tighten around my hard shaft. She started to Scratch my back. She Screamed my name. "DAMON!" She came and shortly i came with a grunt. I rolled off her onto my side.

"I love you, damon" She rolled over to face me.

I rolled over to face her. I smiled. " I love you too"

* * *

><p><em>OoOo. What shall happen next! <em>

_Please **review! :3**_


	12. Don't Sweat, M'dear

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Don't Sweat, M'dear. **_

* * *

><p><strong>So, i decided to go with Elena's POV for this chapter. So, i hope you like it. <strong>

**XoxoX PunkMuffin (:**

* * *

><p><strong>(Elena's POV) <strong>

****I woke up, still tired. I move my head back and forth. Not wanting to get up and face the day. The day i have to tell Stefan. I have to tell Stefan that i wasn't in love with him, anymore. I'm in love with Damon, His brother. You might think it's katherine like but it's not. I actually choose. i just hope i made the right choice.

I open my eyes to bright sunny day ahead. I look to my right and see damn sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful with his hair all messy, and his face looking like a young boy's. I look to the ceiling. I sat up quietly. Trying not to wake him, I softly turn my body to get off the bed. I put both of my feet on the floor. I feel two strong arms go around my waist.

"Good Morning, Beautiful" he said in bed voice. "Where do you think your going?"

"To tell Stefan that i'm not in love with him anymore" I told him, sighing. I gently pull away from his arms and get up from the bed. I walk over to get my clothes in the bathroom. "i'm gonna tell him that and also, that i'm in love with you. I don't want to hide this from him damon. He needs to know."

"i know but why now?" He slumps back down on the pillows behind him. "Come back to bed and cuddle with me, Elena!"

"Mmm. I would love to but i have to go talk to him, I'm sorry." I smiled making my way to the door. Before i open it. I turned my head to look at him. "maybe tomorrow morning"

"mmm i like the idea of that" He shouted. I walked out of his bedroom and made my way to Stefan's bedroom. I stop outside his room. I inhale. I knock on his door and sigh.

"Come in, Elena" He says behind the door. I open the door to see him sitting on the desk.

"Hey, Stefan" I walk in and Stand there awkwardly. "We need to talk"

He looks down and sighs. "I already know. Your in love with damon"

I turned my head slightly. "How did you know?"

He taps his ear and gets up from his desk to sit on his bed. "Vampire hearing, remember?"

I blush. "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry, elena" He told me. "Elena, I'll always love you but it's not the love you want from me. I understand that. I hope we'll be great friends."

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I didn't want you to find out this way. And I hope we will." I Smiled at him and hug him.

He Hugs me back tightly. "I just hope he treats you right, Elena"

"i hope he will too" I told him honestly. I never been with damon romantically. So, i don't know what will happen.

I let go and walk back. I smile and turn to walk out. I open the door and rush to damon's room.

I open the door and close it behind me. "I'm back"

I look at Damon, whose on his bed reading a book. "Good!"

"Damon Salvatore, reads? I didin't know that" I smirk walking to his bed. I sit on it, moving towards him on the bed till i was sat next to him.

"Well, now you know." He smiled and put the book away. He looked at me and smiled.

I look at him. His blue eye's sparkling in the light. "Your eye's are so blue"

He smirked and Brings my hand to his mouth. He kisses my hand and says "I know"

"How big is your ego, Damon?" i asked him, while laughing a little. I look at him again.

"Uhm, big as your huge head" He chuckled. He stopped facing me and laid down wiht his hands behind his head.

I moved my hand and smacked him across the chest. "Damon!"

"What?" He flinched. "That hurt!"

"Oh, so the big bad vampire gets hurt, eh?" I smirked. "That was for calling my head huge!"

"Your head isn't that big!" He said Looking forward still, looking deep in thought.

"Damon, what are you thinking about?" I asked him. He looked very deep in thought.

"Katherine" He sighed. "I'm thinking about Katherine."

* * *

><p><em>OoooOooO What do you think? <em>

_Please review! _


	13. My Heart Is In Right Place, I hope

_**Chapter 13 **_

_**My heart is in the right place, I hope. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I think I put this story off for a long time now, so I'll repay you guys in this chapter! :) <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Elena's POV)<strong>_

I sat there in _shock. _Katherine? He was thinking about _Katherine. _I tried not to show that I was jealous or mad. I didn't know which one I felt right now. Why would he think about Katherine? I looked down at my hands. I started to twirl my thumbs around each other clockwise.

"You're thinking about Katherine? May I ask why?" I kinda didn't want to know and kinda did. I didn't want to get hurt.

"I was thinking how if I didn't meet her, I wouldn't of met you" He said quietly with a sober face. "Which, I should thank her one day for it."

I looked at him dumbstruck. He was thinking about that? What was I even worried about? I exhaled at his answer. "Your gonna thank her for that?"

He looked at me after I asked that. "Yes, of course. If it wasn't for her blood, I wouldn't of have become a vampire, and I wouldn't of have met you."

I smiled and cuddled up to him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a few seconds till my cell phone went off. I got up and answered it.

"ELENA!" I heard Caroline shout at me from her end of the line. "Why didn't you tell me when you were back?"

"uh, because I was busy?"

"Well, next time for a woman, would you?"

"Yes, of course, Care."

"Well, I got some news. I have a new Boyfriend and I don't know how your going to react when you find out.."

"What? I thought you and Matt were mad for each other!" I went and sat down next to Damon again.

I heard Caroline sigh. "Well, that's a long story but.. Me and this new dude has been seeing each other about one day after you and Damon left."

"Oh, that's awesome, Care!" I smiled even though I knew she can't see it.

"I know, and I hope you don't get mad.."

"Get mad for what?" I git kind of suspicious now.

"Well, me and Stefan..."

I went wide eyed at the information. "You and Stefan are dating?"

"Yes, Oh! I knew you would be mad! I shouldn't of told you!" She clearly was panicking.

"No, Care. it's fine." I sighed and snuggled into Damon who was caressing my back. I smiled a little.

"Oh really! I love you, Just saying." She giggled. "Anyways, I heard about you and Damon! RAWR. You go girl!"

"Caroline!" I blushed.

"What? I was in the house when you two kittens were going at it! Meow"

"Caroline! Have you ever thought of privacy?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, Bye Caroline!"

"Bye, kitten! Meow!"

I hung up and placed my phone on the night stand next to Damon's bed. I went back to snuggling into Damon's chest. I sighed. Stefan and Caroline? I never thoguht they would be together like that but I guess it would be for the best. I will be happy for them.

"So, Caroline and Stefan, Eh?" Damon asked.

"Yup, apparently so." I told him.

"I can't believe they would go together."

"Same here, actually but I just want them to be happy"

I sighed. I wanted them to be as happy as I am right now. I love them both. They Deserve to be happy.

"Really?" I nodded. "Caroline is kinda getting on my nerves. Kittens?"

I laughed at his disapproval at the nicknames. "Hah, I know."

I hitched my leg over Damon's waist and closed my eyes. I felt like I was finally home. I never wanted to leave this bed, I never wanted to leave Damon. He was home to me. He kept me safe and sound. He protects me. I have never been so lucky to have him in my life right now. I smiled and started to caress his chest with my left hand. I sighed and smiled when I felt him tracing circles on my back.

"I could stay like this forever" I told him smiling widely.

"Same here"

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Could I move in with you?"

"You want to move in with me?"

"I know it's a little bit early but you feel like home to me. I don't want to leave you"

"Well, You can, I guess."

I smiled and straddled him. "Really?"

"Yes, I guess I'll have to make closet space for you" he smirked.

I was ecstatic to hear that. I felt a burst of confidence. I ran my fingers over his chest. I leaned down to give a sneering kiss. I stopped running my fingers on his chest to take off my shirt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger! ;) <strong>_

_**Please review! :)**_


	14. Seriously?

**_Chapter 14 _**

**_Seriously?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You make me so hot<br>Make me wanna drop  
>It's so ridiculous<br>I can barely stop  
>I can hardly breathe<br>You make me wanna scream  
>You're so fabulous<br>You're so good to me baby, baby  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Elena's POV)<strong>_

I smirked at Damon and got off of him. I hopped off the bed and found my shirt. Once, I put it on, I looked at him. He had his pout face on. I smirked again at him. I didn't know why I felt like this. This high. Whenever I'm with him. I'm a wild outrageous girl. I have never felt this way with Stefan. Always with Damon. He.. just consumes me. It's like a gust of emotion fills me.

"Where do you think your going?" I saw him lean against his hand that was holding his head up from the bed.

"Going to see Caroline." I smiled. "I can't stay here forever, you know"

"Well, your moving in, so" He smirked.

"I know but I need some girl time" I placed my hands across my stomach.

"awwwwww, I wanted you to stay with me"

"Oh, stop being so pouty"

"I can't help it."

"Yes, you can Damon"

I looked at him. He looked so adorable like that. All pouty and shit. I wanted to stay but I knew I needed some girl time. So, I waved and walked out of the room. I walked out of the boarding house and dialed Caroline on my phone.

It rang three times. "Hello, Elena"

"Hey, Care."

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

I laughed at her dark seductive tone of voice she was using. "I was wondering of you wanted to have a girls day"

"YES! YES! A million times YES!"

"I guess I'll take that as a diffident yes" I chuckled.

"You can come over now, if you'd like."

"I would love that, Care. I'll be there in 10"

"Alright, see you soon, kitten!"

She hung up and I walked to my car. I got into it and started it up. I felt really good. I smiled at myself. I drove to Caroline's. Once, I got there, I went to the door and knock. In a few seconds, I saw Caroline skipping to the door.

"Hellllllo, Kitten" She purred opening the door to let me in. I walked in and closed the door behind me. We walked to her room and she started to squeal.

"ELENA" She squealed. "you know what this means?"

"What does what mean?"

"If you marry, Damon and I marry Stefan." She smiled hugely. "Than we would be like in the same family! Like sisters!"

"Care. I thought we were already sisters?"

"I know" She sat down and patted the bed for me to sit next to her. "but this would be way awesome!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, totally"

"Anyways. how did you and Stefan get together?"

"Well, I was comforting him. Cuz he was down and stuff. I cupped his soft white cheeks. We both started to lean in and before you know it, we're having hot monkey sex"

Ew, I couldn't think straight. Caroline and Stefan. Hot Monkey sex. "I'm happy for you care!"

"Thank you, I am so happy for you too!" She smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, smiling. I was so happy for her. She seems so happy. "Kay, Now. What do you want to do?"

"I don't really know" I smirked and chuckled a little.

"Oh! I'ma call Bonnie and we can finally use those Fake ID's!" She got up and grabbed her phone, dialing Bonnie's number.

"Do you think that's kind of bad?"

"So, having a good time is bad?" I saw her put the phone to her ear. "All we're going to to do is get drunk and dance. That's about it, Elena. Stop being a Downer! Live A little, Elena!"

"Fine, fine." I agreed. I shifted on the bed. I thinking how bed this could get. I could get plastered and end up in some guy's bed for all I know. When I get drunk, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. My drunk side thinks I'm always single. I sighed. I looked at Caroline who was trying to get Bonnie to go. I grabbed my phone and phoned my darling boyfriend.

"_Hello, Elena" _I can tell he was smirking. _"What do I owe this pleasure?"_

I laughed at him. "Well, Damon. I'm going somewhere"

I didn't know if I should tell him but If I didn't I wouldn't know If he would get mad. _"Going where?" _

"Um, To a club with Caroline" I looked down at the blue carpet that was in Caroline's room.

_"A club?" _I can tell he was effy about this. _"Like where you drink and dance with drunk old guys?"_

I laughed at him. "Uh, Yeah."

_"Well, Be safe. Call me if you get into trouble or you need to get picked up, got it?" _

"yes, Damon. Thank you" I smiled.

_"Good, now go have fun. Don't go cheating on me now" _

I heard worry in his voice. I didn't know what to tell him, I was scared something _might _happen. "I won't, Love you"

I hung up and looked at Caroline. She was smiling hugely. "So, I just got off with Bonnie. She's so in."

"Great" I smiled.

She went over to her closet and got this sexy small black strapless dress. "Here were this!"

I caught it when she threw it at me. I looked at it. It was short and sexy.

"Let's party it up!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What could happen..? HMMMMM. <strong>_

_**Please REVIEW! :) **_

_**Much appreciated. **_


	15. It's NOt rape, if you like it

_**Chapter 15 **_

_**It's not rape if you like it.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Elena's<strong> **POV)**  
><em>

Once we picked up Bonnie, and we headed off to the club. We got into the club instantly. With no ID checks either. We made our way to the bar though all the sweaty middle aged guys. We sat down as the bartender asked what we wanted. We all got shots.

"Here's to a great night with great friends!" Caroline held up her shot glass. Bonnie and I also held our up as we giggled at Caroline.

"Cheers!" We all said as we drowned our first shot down our throats. We kept doing shots over and over.

"CAROLIINNNNNNEEEEE! Let's fine some hot man meat! WOOOO" Bonnie yelled waving her arms in the air.

I was dancing in my spot. "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

"Bonnie, Let's get out there!" Caroline grabbed Bonnie dragging her out on the dance floor looking for guys. I smiled at myself. I felt good, even though I was really drunk. I sat back down on my stool I was on. The bartender came over to me with a shot.

"Hey, Darlin' The guy over there" He pointed at a blonde guy who looked to be in his late 20's smiling at me. "Bought you a shot"

He handed me the shot. I smirked at the unnamed blonde dude and drowned it. I looked to see Bonnie and Caroline dancing with these two guys grinding up against each other. I wonder what Jeremy and Stefan would say if they saw this scene. They were playing my favorite song. I got up and fixed my dress that almost showed my crotch.

"Hello There" I heard a voice in front of me. I looked up to see the blonde guy who bought me the shot smiling at me.

"Helloooooo" I slurred out. I smiled at him. I wasn't trying to flirt since I'm with Damon but I'm really drunk, Also.

"I'm Zane, and who are you beautiful?" He flirted.

I blushed at his comment. "I'm Elena."

"Well, Elena. It's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too, Zane"

He smiled at me. "So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Well, I'm here on a girl's night actually but there off with some guys"

He got up from the bar he was leaning on and offered his hand to me. "well, can't we join them?"

"Sure" I didn't know what I was doing but my drunk side tells me to go for it. I place my hand in his and got on the dance floor with everybody else. We started to grind up against each other. My back side on on his front area. We were dancing to Birthday Sex by Jeremiah. My arms were latched behind his neck and his head was on my shoulder. We kept swaying to the music. I knew this was wrong and my mind to tell me to stop but my body kept doing something different. I turned so we both of are fronts with grinding each other.

"Are you having fun?"

"mm, Yes" I answered him. Another sign that I was really drunk.

I looked him in the eyes. He looked at me also. I saw him lean down. My mind was telling me to look away but my body wouldn't let me. He placed a kiss on my lips and I kissed back without knowing what to do. After A minutes I stopped kissing him. I looked into his eyes and pulled away from him.

"Sorry, I really have to go" I left him and tried to find Bonnie and Caroline. I found them at the bar doing shots.

"Guys, can we go?" I asked them.

"Really? Do we have to?" Caroline whined.

"Caroline, yes. I didn't something really stupid. I need to go see Damon" I explained.

"Care. We have to" Bonnie looked at me worriedly.

"Fine!" Caroline lead the way to her car.

We got in and left. I looked out the window wondering what to say to Damon. I frowned at my thoughts. Why did I do it? I knew this was a bad idea to go out to a club but I went anyways. It's all my fault. I did it to myself. I wouldn't forgive me. We got to the boarding house. I got out and said goodbye to Caroline and Bonnie. They wished me luck and drove off. I turned to look at the house. I stood there for awhile and I started to cry. This is my fault. Whatever i get is my fault. I sighed and walked into the house.

"Damon?" My voice cracked.

In a few seconds Damon was in front of me. "Elena, why are you crying, what's wrong?"

I couldn't hep but cry more. "Damon, I did something really stupid. Really Stupid."

"Elena."

"I let him kiss me. It's all my fault. I knew going to a club was a bad idea and I went. I got drunk and I let him grind up against me and kiss me. It's all my fault. I knew not to do it. But I did it. I'm sorry"

He didn't say anything. I stood there crying. I felt so bad. It's all my fault. I heard him sigh and I look up to him. "Elena, I'm kind of mad"

"I know and you should be. I shouldn't of have gotten that drunk." I pouted at myself.

"Elena, I'm mad at him for taking advantage of a drunk girl, not you."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "So, you're not mad at me?"

He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I wish I would but I can't. I love you, Elena"

"I love you too, Sexy" My drunk side came out again.

"You are drunk" He smirked at me.

"I am" I giggled.

"So can I take advantage of you?"

"You can take advantage of me anytime you want"

"Oh, I will" He smirked.

I giggled.

We walked hand in hand to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOO. <strong>_

_**PLease review! :)  
><strong>_


	16. Fuck Birds

_**Here's the chapter! :3 **_

_**Meow. Here's She Got A.. By T. Mills.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I smoke like a motha fucking chimney<br>Laughing with my eyes closed  
>Yellin' Bruh cig me.<br>But that's neither here nor there  
>'Cause when I talk ya hear thoughts so rare<br>I'm finna be on clap your hands say "Yeah"  
>The weight of my mistake<br>I need an ounce in a bag  
>Super high me flow<br>On the champagne campaign  
>Elect me I popped every bottle ever made<br>Expect me I ducked every model when they came  
>They be hittin' my line and I just let it ring<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fuck birds.<br>**_

_**(Elena's**_ **POV)**

We both slept together in his bed. I was wrapped in his arms. I smiled at myself. I would love to be like this every morning. I was still kind of effy about what happened last night. He kept telling me to let go of it last night before we went to bed.

_"Elena, it's fine." He reassured me. "Can we just go to bed?" _

_"Damon" I sighed. "It's not. I made out with a total stranger!" _

_I felt him sigh. "Fine"  
><em>

_He unwrapped his arms and turn on his other side. I felt bad now for not letting it go. I just felt guilty. I just got Damon. I sighed.  
><em>

_"Damon"  
><em>

_"What?" He snapped.  
><em>

_I deserved this. I really did. Elena, you dug your own grave. Now lay in it. "Damon, I'm sorry for not letting this go but I can't help it. I deserve this. I deserve to get yelled at!"  
><em>

_"No, you don't. You were drunk and he took advantage of that, Elena."  
><em>

_"That doesn't mean anything. I should've stopped him. I should've not dance with him."  
><em>

_"Elena, I love you"  
><em>

_"Don't say that after what I've done!"  
><em>

_"Elena." He sighed. "You got drunk and tried to have fun. I can't yell at you for that but If you see that guy on the street and he talks to you, I will be overprotective, got it?"  
><em>

_"But Dam-" _

_"Don't Damon me." He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Okay. I'll rip his throat out. Would that make you feel better?" _

_I sighed. "No"_

_"Then stop worrying. You're going to get wrinkles, Missy!" He chuckled in my ear. _

I remembered last's night's conversation. I didn't noticed Damon drawing mini circles on my hips. I leaned into his touch. I felt his hot breath on the nape of my neck trailing to the front of my neck.

"mmm, Good morning"

"Morning" I smiled linking my arms with his. I felt his hug me a little more tightly on my stomach. We were like a perfect match. Like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. We were one with each other. I loved him, He loved me. We were made for each other. People might not think so but we are. We may fight. We may get angry. But in the end we are both on the same side.

"mm, Stefan is calling us" Damon told me unwrapped me from his arms. I groan and get up protesting. I gab Damon's John Varvato's V-neck and put it on. I searched for my black short shorts. I turned to look at Damon who was fully dressed already. He nodded and we both headed downstairs. We walked into the living room. We stopped at the two steps. My mouth dropped open at the sight. There were streamers everywhere.

I looked at Stefan. He simply gave me a faint nod. I shook my head.

"God, what did you let her do, Stefan?" Damon groaned at the living room. "Where the hell is my Drinking Cart?"

"Um, She wants to throw a year end party" Stefan sighed. "She moved it to who knows where"

Damon groaned and sat on the couch. I walked and leaned on the pillar; shaking my head back and forth at the scenery I was looking at.

"Hey Kittens and Stefan, Baby" Caroline marched in with the Alcohol. "You guys likey?"

"Totally, Care. Everybody is gonna love it" I oozed out sarcasm.

"If you don't have anything nice to say than don't say it, Kitten" Caroline placed the Alcohol down on the table.

"ALCOHOL!" Damon shouted grabbing for it but was stopped by me and Caroline.

"Hey, no touchy Kitten" Caroline told him. "No touchy till later, alright?"

"What she said, sexy" I winked at him.

He rolled his eyes at me and Caroline. "Fine, I won't touch your precious Alcohol."

I smiled at him. "So, Caroline. What are we exactly celebrating?"

"My Sex Life" Caroline cooed.

I stared at her. Stefan looked at her like she was crazy. Damon was trying not to laugh.

"CAROLINE!" Stefan shouted in a panic.

"You guys don't know what's funny!" Caroline giggled.

"That's not funny, Care. You don't see me celebrating my sex life" I walked to the chair by the couch.

"Well, you should I heard you and Damon going at it like animals! 'YES, RIGHT THERE! HARDER, YES DAMON YES!' You animal!" Caroline winked at me.

"CAROLINE!" Me and Stefan shouted at her. "Can you not tell everybody about my sex life!"

"Why not? You two have more sex than anybody I know! You guys should be in a book for the best record for having sex or something!" Caroline waved her hands. I started to laugh Because While Caroline was waving her hands, Stefan went to pick up something and Caroline hit Stefan in the face. Damon, Caroline and I were laughing while Stefan was rubbing his face. We all heard a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is here? I'm wearing only a t-short and short shorts!" I explained.

"THE PARTY IS HERE" Caroline shouted while on her way to the door.

* * *

><p>Me and Damon left to his bedroom. We couldn't handle all the loudness. We locked the door. His hands were gripping my hips and guided me up and down his length. I was sat up and so was he. I was on my knees and he was too. He stopped my movements and started to thrust up into me. He started out slow and went faster.<p>

"Damon!" I moaned. "Harder!"

He obeyed and went harder. "How do you want it? Hard and fast or Slow and gentle?"

He thrust up into me hard and deep. I was calling his name over and over. "Hard an-" Thrust "and Fast!" I shouted.

He started to go harder at first and the fast at no normal man could do. I was screaming his name and he was moaning mine. To be honest, I would have sex all day with him, If he wanted. "Yes, you're so tight. and wet" He moaned into my ear. I moaned and bit my lip. I started to grind my hips while he was thrusting. He was groaning. All you heard in the room were skin smacking together, moaning and screaming each other names. I started to hit my peak. I started to scream. "Ride it out, Baby. Cum with me" Once he said those words I felt my vagina start to clench around him. I came screaming Damon's name. Shortly After He shot his load into me. He fell onto the bed with a humph. I fell on my back next to him. I crawled onto his chest and snuggled my face in his neck. I felt him wrap his arms around me.

We heard Caroline open the door and shoot in. "Okay, fuckbirds come down and join the party!

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's gonna happen?<strong>_

_**Please review? :D  
><strong>_


	17. Cheers!

_**Here is the last chapter, enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Cheers!<br>**_

_**(Elena's**_** POV)**

Once me and Damon got dressed we went to the party. I was talking to Caroline. We talked about our relationships, boys, and how we would not make it if one of us would of died. Me and Caroline would die for each other. If we had to. We would never leave one of us left behind. I do not know what I would do if Caroline got killed. A part of me would die with her. I would just go into depression if she died. We hugged and we went to talk to other people. After talking to some other people I barely knew. I went and sat on the couch where no one was sitting at. I looked at the huge crowd of people. Everyone was mingling and talking. Making conversation, where here I was sitting down not talking to anyone. I was so deep in thought I didn't see or hear Stefan come sit down next to me.

"Elena" He waved his hand in front of my face. "Elena, are you there?"

I snapped out of it. "Oh hey, Stefan. Sorry, I was thinking."

"Oh" he leaned back into the couch. "What were you thinking about?"

"Um." I sighed and I leaned my head back to look at the white ceiling. "Everything. Really."

"Ah" He said. "Time fly's. Everything is going to be okay, Elena."

"I know" I didn't know if everything will. My life is so tragic and dark. The only good things that are not are my friends and family. Everything else is a mess. I just want everything to be okay and be done with it.

"Elena" He grabbed my left hand with his right hand and squeezed it. "Everything will be fine. You have Jeremy, Me, Caroline and Especially Damon. Damon will always protect you from anything and so will I. So, stop worrying."

"How can I not Stefan? Klaus will be here to kill me!" I said though tears. This is the first time I said his name in weeks. Klaus will come and kill me. If he doesn't kill me, He'll kill everyone I care about. I can't have that.

"We'll deal with Klaus later but now let's have fun, Elena. It's a party to end the summer before we go back to school. Can't you have fun for like 2 hours, at least?"

"Stef-"

"No, do not Stefan me, Elena." He stood up pulling me up with him. "Let's have fun!"

I looked around at everyone. All of them were dancing to "Up All Night" by One Direction. I smiled. "Fine, fine. Let's have fun!"

"Dance with me?" Stefan asked.

"You don't like dancing though" I said to him smirking.

"Well, It is a party" He smiled.

"It is. Now, let's get groovy!" I said jumping a little.

"You did not just say groovy!"

"Well, I did. what are you going to do about it?" I smirked.

He pulled me to the dance floor where everybody was grinding up against each other. He put his hand on my waist and his hand in mine. I placed my hand on his shoulder. We started to sway to the music. I felt nice in his embrace. I felt safe. We danced for about 5 minutes till the next song ended. We said our goodbyes and Hello's. I went back to sit on the couch but I stopped when I saw people laying on the couch making out. I chuckled and went to find Jeremy. I walked into the hallway to see him making out with Bonnie. I ached my eyebrow at them and laughed. I turn back and hit a hard chest. I was kinda irritated at this time.

"Watch where your going, mister!" I snarled at the man.

I backed up and looked at the man's face. I flushed scarlet to see Damon, smirking at me. "Oh, I am."

"Damon" I smiled at his face.

"So, I see you Danced with my little bro." He stated coldly.

"I did, It was nice." I admitted. "Damon, I'm scared."

His face softened and he pulled me to his chest knowing what I was talking about already. "He won't touch you, Elena. I won't allow it, Okay?"

"Bu-"

"No but's Elena. he will not touch You." He pronounced every word.

"I believe you but I don't want anyone to get hurt"

"Elena" He soothed me. "Stop worrying, Everything is gonna be okay"

'Stefan said that to"

"Well, Stefan knows what he's saying when he says Everything is going to be okay, you know why? Cuz everything will be. Now let's get back to the party"

We headed back into the mob of people dancing and went to go stand in front of the fireplace. Damon was behind me with his arms around my waist and my hands with on his forearms. I sighed into his embrace and I knew I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Your so warm"

"Than why is everybody calling me cold than?"

I chuckled at him. "Because They haven't seen the soft side of you, Damon"

"I know that" He rolled his eyes. He snuggled his head into the nape of my neck. He started to kiss my neck from my ear to shoulder. I blushed and squirmed a little. He laughed into my ear. I smiled.

I could stay like this forever. With all my friends, and Jeremy. Especially Damon. I loved everybody. I don't know where I would be without them. I loved them so much.  
>Life is very surprising. It can be tragic. It could be great. I could be simple. My life is all sorts of things but I wouldn't want to change it for the world. I just want to stay in this moment forever and not leave. This is the moment of time I will never forget.<p>

Tonight is not only special, It's the beginning of a good year and a journey. I'm just glad I have all my friends and Jeremy here to be with me in this long journey ahead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's the last chapter. I hoped you liked it. Thank you for all the reviews and taking your time out of your busy life to read my story. Thank you, I really appreciate it. So, thank you. :)<strong>_


End file.
